2P Italy X Fem Germany - Night terror
by leandracat
Summary: She didn't know it could be that painful.


_Blood... Blood everywhere._

Monika was slowly dragging herself across the foreign place, breathing heavily and holding her stomach, feeling as if she was about to throw up any second from the sickening metalic smell. She was stumbling, feeling dizzy, her vision often fading to black, and she felt as if she were at a different place every time she could see again. She panted, but she wasn't even sure if she was wounded or not, she didn't even understand why she was there and what happened. Her boots stuck to the ground slightly as she somehow stepped into a puddle of blood, even though she tried to step next to it. She didn't even seem to be able to control her own body anymore. She moaned in disgust and frustration, what was she doing there at all?

_Luciano..._

She gasped, which rather sounded like a short, painful groan, and her body shuddered, then she felt her waist slowly growing numb as the despair and worry suddenly hit her. It didn't feel right at all. She wanted to run and find him as soon as possible, but she was weak and she stumbled when she tried to quicken her pace. She slammed her palm into the wall next to her to stay on her feet, the last thing she wanted was to fall on the bloody floor.

_Where is he? Where is he?_

She whimpered as she forced herself to keep going, her hands losing the wall every time the world disappeared and all she saw was the darkness that surrounded her. Her body was heavy, she fell in the black without a chance to struggle, then she felt herself float in nothing before returning to nearly the same place. It was never the same, just similar. She pushed herself away from the cold wall, almost falling immediately, but she made a great effort to keep walking, even though her knees were like jelly, and she felt herself weaken after every single heavy step. All she saw was the deep red floor, she found it hard to move her head or just look up. Luckily, she found another wall she could lean against, pushing her leg hard into the ground at her side to stay standing.

She could feel Luciano being near. She couldn't see him, but she knew it. He was right there, just a few steps away. Just a little more... She used all her remaining power to take another step, then another one, then she couldn't keep her balance anymore and fell forward, but pushed herself up to be on her knees and she leaned forward, and recognizing Luciano's clothes, she held onto them and pulled herself close to him. He was sitting on the floor still, not even reacting in any way to Monika's approach. She slowly put an arm around his neck and burst out in heartbroken sobbing, burying her face into his shoulder. She screamed in distress and cried loudly, tugging on his clothes roughly, blaming him for being dead and that all she was able to do was to clutch his cold, still body.

_WHY?!_

Monika woke up to tears tickling her face and making it itch, she was also gritting her teeth and grasping the blanket tightly, as she cried unstoppably and kept whimpering the whole time. She took deep breaths, trying to reassure herself but it didn't seem to work at all, she roughly pushed the blanket aside and sat up, resting her arms on and hunching over her lap. She was drenched in her sweat and her tears kept falling, no matter how hard she tried to push those terrible imagines into the back of her mind. Her heart pounded in her chest, almost jumping out of its place. She sighed loudly and tilted her head back to let out a long, painful sounding moan, however, in relief, then bit her lip hard, trying still very hard to calm down.

She breathed out loudly when she suddenly noticed a small light light up near her pillow and she recognized her phone's ringtone. She sighed and reached out to get it, and after wiping her eyes she stared at the screen from close, not being able to read it easily, since she still wasn't fully awake yet.

**BASTARD LUCIANO** was read on the screen, and letting out another shivery sigh, she picked it up and held the phone to her ear. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" She meant to shout, but it came out as a hysterical cry, her voice still cracked, and she bit her lip hard to hold back any kind of more embarrassing sounds. "Woah..." She heard from the other side, he sounded shocked for a few seconds. "Moni..." He didn't even know how to start, he was too surprised, he stuttered. "I don't know what this is... It's about three in the morning, I know... I'm... standing at your front door, and... You locked me out. I know you don't like when I wake you up but I've never thought you'd be this angry!"

She hung up, threw her phone back on the pillow, and jumped out of bed as fast as she could, she was only slowed down when she almost fell to the ground, since her foot got caught in the blanket, but she kicked it off roughly and ran to the front door, yanking it open. Luciano was standing there, completely confused, not even having a single clue why her expression changed from stressed to relieved so fast in the moment she saw him. She held onto the door and she shivered, never being this glad to see him before. She didn't even know what to do in her happiness. He first expected to be punched when she appeared, but now he just cocked his head slightly to one side. "Um... What's wrong with you?" He asked, his usual tone returning and frowning as he took a step forward.

She let out a short sobbing sound before she came to her senses again. She suddenly reached out to grab his jacket at his chest and yanked him inside, slammed the door shut and pushed him against the wall at the same time, not even giving him a chance to resist. She threw her arms around his neck and held him close, and smashed her lips against his, not really to kiss him, but rather to feel him as close as possible, making sure he was alright, if pressing her whole body against him wasn't enough. He slowly hugged her back and rubbed her lower back reassuringly for a while.

When she didn't move her lips anymore, just hummed barely audibly, he slowly brought his hand up to cup her cheek and gently make her pull away and let them breathe. He rubbed her cheekbone carefully with his thumb. "What's wrong? Has something happened?" He asked softly, worried because he could feel how wet her cheek and even her waist were. "No..." She mumbled and lay her head on his shoulder, sighing again and her arms loosening slightly around him. "I had a nightmare... Oh, God..." She suddenly felt weak, but safe and somewhat relaxed now in his arms, she just wanted to finally rest in his hold. He let her stay like that and held her tightly to keep her close, then slowly tangled his fingers into her hair at the back of her head and kissed softly then nuzzled the top of her head.

He spoke again after a minute or two. "However, my dear... Do you think you've got some bandage for me?" She quickly lifted her head up with a soft gasp in the next second. "What, why?" She asked worriedly, holding his shoulders tightly, despair slowly returning into her eyes. He sighed, not liking her sudden overprotectiveness, held her cheeks and pressed a long, soft kiss onto her lips. "I've got a few cuts while playing with the knives. I know you told me not to, but I was a bad boy. And I don't like when they hurt me." He said with a stupid smile which slowly turned into a satisfied and somewhat sadistic expression after he pulled away from the kiss, but he stayed close to her face anyway. She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling the blood return into her pale face. "You know where it is... But..." He kissed her forehead softly while she talked. "Hmm?" Monika hugged him a little tighter. "Promise me you'll be quick then come to bed with me, and we'll stay in bed all day long, okay?" She mumbled the whole sentence, knowing doing something like that wasn't her style at all. Luciano chuckled softly and gave her another gentle kiss on her lips. "As you want, boss. Give me ten minutes and I'll be there to pamper you." She hummed in approval and stepped back from him to let him go and patch himself up. "Hurry..." She said softly before she walked back to her bedroom.


End file.
